


Two Thumbs Up Isn't a Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu thinks they're already dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Kita thinks Atsumu can't take a hint, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu was too close. Shoulders brushed against Shinsuke’s with each breath. Knuckles danced over Shinsuke’s thigh, gliding smoothly every time Atsumu’s wild movements came to an end. A laugh echoed over his neck as Atsumu leaned over him to swipe at Suna beside Shinsuke.It wasn’t unusual, having Atsumu so close. Atsumu was always too close. Shinsuke could pinpoint the exact moment that Atsumu had decided he was going to glue himself to Shinsuke’s side.Not because of any special talent of Shinsuke’s, no. Because the day it started Osamu had yelled in the gym “No one cares if you’re gay for Kita-san! We’re all gay for Kita-san just set the damn ball ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu had never realized that Shinsuke had been standing on the other end of the court and heard all of it. It took about a year before Atsumu was able to stand next to him without turning red and becoming too flustered to speak, not that it had stopped Atsumu’s need to press against him.Kita wants to date Atsumu, Atsumu can't take a hint (or a confession) but still keeps holding Kita's hand.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Two Thumbs Up Isn't a Yes

Atsumu was too close. Shoulders brushed against Shinsuke’s with each breath. Knuckles danced over Shinsuke’s thigh, gliding smoothly every time Atsumu’s wild movements came to an end. A laugh echoed over his neck as Atsumu leaned over him to swipe at Suna beside Shinsuke. 

It wasn’t unusual, having Atsumu so close. Atsumu was always too close. Shinsuke could pinpoint the exact moment that Atsumu had decided he was going to glue himself to Shinsuke’s side.

Not because of any special talent of Shinsuke’s, no. Because the day it started Osamu had yelled in the gym “No one cares if you’re gay for Kita-san! We’re all gay for Kita-san just set the damn ball ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu had never realized that Shinsuke had been standing on the other end of the court and heard all of it. It took about a year before Atsumu was able to stand next to him without turning red and becoming too flustered to speak, not that it had stopped Atsumu’s need to press against him.

Now that Atsumu was older, more mature, he’d taken to pressing against Shinsuke like an overly affectionate cat at any given moment. He grinned, bright and unbearably confident despite his cries of embarrassment that turned into nightly phone calls to Shinsuke.

At twenty four years old, Shinsuke was amused by his own willingness to answer these calls and keep them going even as the night dragged on. He was even more amused by Atsumu’s inability to catch onto Shinsuke’s attempts to ask him out.

Shinsuke knew he liked Atsumu, he wasn’t  _ that _ ignorant of his feelings (no matter what the other third years said). He’d known at the end of Atsumu’s first year with Black Jackals when the old team had piled into Shinsuke’s house and Shinsuke had seen first hand how mature Atsumu had become with only a year on his own.

Atsumu had still been as dramatic and ridiculous as he’d always been, but he wasn’t needlessly harsh anymore. There was no need to snap at the heels of his players when they were the ones dragging him forward and demanding more with every toss he gave.

There was a softness to him that wasn’t there before, and Shinsuke was glad to be able to see it. He wasn’t calm or tame, not by any means, that was always his brother's preferred position in life. Instead there were just a few sharp edges that had been sanded down a touch, leaving Atsumu open enough to be vulnerable but just as chaotic and dangerous as highschool.

There wasn’t a defined moment that Shinsuke realized he was in love with Atsumu. Instead it was like small reminders as the days passed. Heartbeats during phone calls when Atsumu’s voice was gentle with exhaustion as he recounted his day and whispered Shinsuke’s name on the verge of sleep. The skip of his own heart when Atsumu would laugh at Shinsuke’s nagging for him to rest, mumble out another distraction followed by a promise to visit until Shinsuke threatened to hang up on him mid call. It was moments like this, when Atsumu’s arm fell around Shinsuke’s shoulders without a thought as he tossed his head back and laughed.

The reminders were in the way Shinsuke’s skin warmed under his touch and his heart ached with the urge to stroke Atsumu’s cheek. The way Shinsuke’s lips tingled with curiosity to feel Atsumu’s against them. 

Love was a strong word that once burned Shinsuke’s mouth like hot metal, a word that he never thought would be applied to himself. Certainly not before even starting a relationship with them. Atsumu, though, seemed to be constantly forcing Shinsuke to see things in a different light.

“Ya keep laughing at me, you’re gonna die alone with ugly hair.” Osamu said, pointing the bulb end of a spring onion at Atsumu. Atsumu didn’t even hesitate, he snatched the item from Osamu’s hand and shoved it into his mouth, biting down with reckless abandon.

Shinsuke was in love with this idiot.

“Oh that's a root.” Atsumu said rather mildly, before he was spitting it out onto the counter and scraping at his tongue with his teeth.

“.... Kita-san!” Osamu barked, pointing at the mess as if Shinsuke couldn’t see it directly in front of himself. Atsumu immediately pointed back at Osamu with a pitched whine and Shinsuke felt like it was high school all over again. Well. Almost.

This time, Shinsuke was already laughing at the twin outrage on their faces over an onion. Osamu’s easy grin slid back on without hesitation and Atsumu’s body language was still relaxed. Suna wasn’t even trying to record it, instead he was propped against the counter chuckling quietly at the fake fight happening before him.

“Make your own dinner.” Osamu hissed at his brother and Atsumu waved him off flippantly, eyes on Shinsuke’s face.

His gaze was soft, not even flinching when silver eyes landed on him with curiosity. The hard line of Atsumu’s lips dropped as it curved into a small smile, parting just a touch like words were trying to break out. Shinsuke’s own smile was still on his face from laughing and he could feel it growing a touch wider.

Perhaps he could try to confess one more time before giving up.

“Stop it, ‘Samu, you know ‘Tsumu can’t cook. He’ll starve and then you’ll feel bad and Kita-san will cry.” Suna said, only partially placating as he shot a smug look at Atsumu. This time Atsumu did look away, back straightening.

“I can definitely cook, just because I’m not mister fancy degree pants over here doesn't mean I’m an idiot! I could probably cook just as good as he could, which is better than  _ you _ can. Do you even know how to turn on a stove?” Atsumu shot back and Shinsuke sighed quietly, accepting his fate as Atsumu pressed against him again to shout at his friend.

“I don’t need to turn on a stove, I just have to turn on your brother.”

The clatter of a knife on the tile floor was echoed by a disgusted shout from Atsumu. Osamu’s hand was covering most of his face, though bright pink ears gave him away as he groaned into his palm. He shook his head, looking more than a little tired as he slowly pulled the appendage away.

“Why, Suna, why?”

“Am I Suna because I’m in trouble or because you like calling me Rin in  _ private only _ ?” Suna purred, a laugh sneaking out and the taller man had to turn away as he found himself unable to stop.

“ _ Suna _ .” Osamu said again, voice dropping with a low groan.

“Okay ew, ew, and for good measure  _ ew _ .” Atsumu shuddered, shaking Shinsuke slightly before long fingers wrapped around his wrist. “I’m going to do exactly what you said, ‘Samu, and I’m going upstairs to cook my own dinner before I  _ die _ watching you flirt.”

“I’m not the one flirting!” Osamu insisted, tossing his boyfriend a half glare that immediately softened at the sight of him still cackling. He reached across the table with his free hand, Suna’s immediately meeting him midway and tangling their fingers together.

“You’re touching his hand!”

“You’re touching Kita-san’s hand right now.”

“That’s different, Kita isn’t  _ gross _ .” Atsumu’s grip tightened on Shinsuke’s wrist as he stood and tugged petulantly at the farmer until Shinsuke gave in and stood up from the stool. He was touching Shinsuke again, like he didn’t know how to get through his day without it. Shinsuke enjoyed that.

“Atsumu, you  _ don’t _ know how to cook.” Shinsuke reminded him but Atsumu just turned away and started dragging him towards the back door that led to Osamu’s apartment.

“Good thing I have you then, huh?” Atsumu chirped back at him, refusing to be swayed as he disappeared upstairs. His hand was warm and his smile was just as confident and ridiculous as always so Shinsuke just hummed and smiled back as he followed.

“.... Gods those two are gross.” Suna sighed, shaking his head fondly and grinning at his boyfriend.

“ _ Rin _ . You’re the worst, and I used to live with ‘Tsumu.” Osamu muttered, already leaning in to snag a kiss.

“It’s why you love me.”

  
  


“Hey Kita-san~” Atsumu purred, stretching out the honorific far longer than he had any right too and Shinsuke had to tear his eyes away from his mouth and down to the kitchen counter.

Atsumu was pressed against him again, chest warm on Shinsuke’s arm. Atsumu’s breath danced over Shinsuke’s neck again and he had to suppress a shudder, forcing himself not to lean completely into his hold.

“I’m not making you dinner.” Shinsuke said, amusement flooding his chest at Atsumu’s groan. “And I don’t think you can make dinner with one hand.”

Instantly Atsumu’s fingers intertwined with Shinsuke’s.

“You’re my other hand.”

“That is… Not… How that works…” Shinsuke said slowly as heat started to rise in his cheeks and he pushed down any other reactions. “Give me back my hand Atsumu and make your own dinner.”

“Kita this isn’t fair. If you don’t help me then ‘Samu automatically wins at the boyfriend games because we all know me and Suna are equally useless.” Atsumu said, tugging on Shinsuke’s hand again as he moved to the fridge. “Like Suna can’t cook and is weird, and I’m pretty but I can’t cook, so we’re about equal on the best boyfriend scale but  _ ‘Samu _ ? He cooks and cleans and puts up with Suna, he’s winning and you’re-”

Shinsuke tuned out the rest of the ramble, blinking slowly at Atsumu. What had he just said? Boyfriend games?

“Atsumu.” Shinsuke hummed, watching the blonde perk up immediately like an excited puppy.

“Kita.”

Shinsuke paused, wondering how best to word his question. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Atsumu but what in the hell was he talking about?

“What are you talking about?” He finally just said, tossing aside politeness for blunt civility.

“So on our last date Suna said that maybe I was a terrible boyfriend and that’s why you didn’t kiss me and  _ I _ said I’m a wonderful boyfriend but you’re not really affectionate and Suna said he was a better boyfriend than me and then said that ‘Samu was a better boyfriend then both of us and  _ I  _ said-” Atsumu’s words were cut off when Shinsuke put his hand over his mouth. Pretty brown eyes blinked at him cheerfully, looking only mildly confused at Shinsuke’s reaction.

“Not the… boyfriend games… The boyfriend part.”

Atsumu’s head tilted completely to the side as he looked at Shinsuke. For a moment nothing happened, silence rolled through the kitchen and Shinsuke tried to figure out where he made his mistake.

“Well… you know that Suna and Osamu are dating right?” Atsumu said slowly and Shinsuke sighed.

He pulled his hand from Atsumu’s mouth and moved to pinch the bridge of his own nose and shut his eyes instead. Something got messed up and he had no idea what it was. There was no way he was already dating Atsumu, right?

“Atsumu… When do you think we started dating?” Shinsuke finally asked, not bothering to open his eyes. He focused on the warmth of Atsumu’s fingers twined with his, the steady heartbeat he could feel through Atsumu’s skin. Atsumu was still close. He was always so close.

“Uh… on February third of last year when you confessed.”

“.... You mean when I confessed and you gave me two thumbs up and then ran off to tackle Hinata?” Shinsuke said, the memory replaying vividly in his mind. He could still feel the confusion and stuttered heartbreak that made his chest feel like it was going to crack. He’d actually cried a little when he went home and Atsumu had...

“Uh… Yeah! We had our first date the week after, remember? I came over to your house and asked if I could hold your hand and you said no because you were eating but you let me when we watched a movie. Kita are you feeling okay? Babe-” Atsumu’s mouth fell shut immediately as Shinsuke untangled their hands and held a finger up for him to wait.

“You…Atsumu I have confessed  _ three times _ since then. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Guilt crossed Atsumu’s face and he reached to scratch the back of his neck. He glanced over at Shinsuke, trying for a smile.

“Well the first time I thought you were just trying to make a point that you like me since, y’know, you don’t seem to like kissin’ or anything. Then the second time I thought maybe you thought  _ I _ didn’t actually like you back which is why I went and bought that giant stuffed bear for White Day. Then I just thought that you just enjoyed telling me you liked me and… It’s cute, so I didn’t want you to stop by making you feel nervous about saying you liked me so much. But I think I did anyway ‘cuz ya stopped.” Atsumu explained, his fingers already reaching back for Shinsuke’s like they had a mind of their own, before Atsumu stopped them. “Are… You like me right? I feel like I’m missing something and you look upset, I don’t know what I did this time.”

“‘Tsumu…” Shinsuke sighed, trying to put the pieces together in his head. This was  _ not _ how he thought a visit to Onigiri Miya was going to go whatsoever. There was a major disconnect somewhere along the line and yet they’d still managed to get to the right place.

“Atsumu, can you please tell me, in what world… Does two thumbs up mean ‘I like you too let’s date?’” Shinsuke asked and Atsumu managed to look embarrassed this time as he shrugged.

“The world where you know I’m dumb but I like you very much?” He tried for a smile but it fell flat as nerves seemed to over take him instead. “You know I like you a lot right?”

“No, I  _ guessed _ but you never said anything back… I thought I was pushing too much but then you kept... Being you so I thought you just didn’t realize I was asking you out. Two thumbs up is  _ not _ an answer Atsumu.” Shinsuke said after a few too many heartbeats of Atsumu staring him down.

“Oh I fucked up.” Atsumu said bluntly, lips flat as they pressed against each other in embarrassment. “This explains why you never kissed me, I just thought you didn’t like kissing. I thought I was being a good boyfriend and I wasn’t even a boyfriend… Do over?”

Shinsuke wasn’t really sure what he wanted at this point. Well. A kiss did sound nice, but a nap was probably a little more necessary because his head was still spinning with all the new information. He’d had a boyfriend for almost half a year now and he didn’t even know it.

“For future reference,  _ please _ just ask me if you aren’t sure and don’t answer people with thumbs up. That’s not an answer.” Shinsuke said slowly, watching with mild amusement as Atsumu nodded his head rapidly. The setter was almost bouncing as he fluttered his lashes at Shinsuke.

“And a do over… Does sound nice-”

“I like you, go out with me!” Atsumu blurted before Shinsuke could even finish, eyes wide and hopeful. He was unbearably cute.

“I like you too… yes I will go out with you.” Shinsuke snorted softly, taking a breath to relax. His chest released its tension and he reached out, tangling his fingers with Atsumu’s.

“I’ll be your other hand.” Shinsuke explained to Atsumu’s confused blinking. Immediately Atsumu lit up, squeezing his hand.

“Best boyfriend award, here we come, c’mon Kita we can raid ‘Samu’s good food.” Atsumu chirped, swinging their hands like a child as he dug through the fridge again.

Shinsuke just hummed, mind already distracted with plans to make up for lost time when they left Osamu’s house. 


End file.
